Noche amorosaTyE
by Krista Kinomoto
Summary: One Shot "noche amorosa" de Sakura y Shaoran adaptada a Tomoyo y Eriol. Para los amantes de esta pareja.Espero que les guste.


**Noche amorosa**

Una vez que terminó de escribir la carta destinada a su prima, Tomoyo chupó el sello, lo pegó en el sobre y lo añadió a la pila de cartas que había sobre la mesa del comedor. Al pasarse la lengua por los labios fue consiente de que le sabía la boca a pegamento. Se dijo que debería comprar una máquina de pegar sellos y sobres.

Dirigió sus ojos color amatista hacia el reloj. Ya era medianoche y Eriol seguía en su despacho trabajando. Se decidió ir en su busca para convencerlo de que por ese día su horario de trabajo estaba más que cumplido. Si no hacía algo en ese mismo momento para arrancarlo del montón de papeles y del ordenador, podía pasarse toda la noche allí.

Antes de eso, se le ocurrió subir a echar un vistazo al bebé que dormía en el dormitorio de al lado del principal. Entró en la habitación y se acercó de puntillas a la cuna. La niña de cuatro meses dormía apaciblemente boca abajo, lo que daba a entender que esa era su postura predilecta. Tras haberse asegurado de que estaba bien, Tomoyo le acarició con ternura su suave pelito negro y la arropó con la mantita hasta los hombros. Dicho contacto hizo que la pequeña moviera un poquito la cabecita y diera un par de sonoros chupetones al chupete que tenía en su boquita. Tras una última mirada, Tomoyo salió de puntillas del dormitorio.

Bajó de nuevo hasta el piso de abajo y atravesó un largo pasillo directo al despacho de Eriol.

Tal como esperaba, Eriol estaba sentado, con los ojos fijos en un montón de documentos y en la pantalla del ordenador. Estaba revisando las fichas de sus pacientes y las citas que tenía esa semana.

—Eriol, mi amor.

—Mmmm —masculló él sin apartar los ojos de los papeles.

—Eriol, es tarde y tienes que realizar una operación muy compleja por la mañana temprano —siguió diciendo Tomoyo, aunque sabía que era como si le estuviese hablando a la pared—. Ven a la cama, anda.

—Ya voy, amor mío, sólo un minuto —contestó Eriol, escribiendo algo en la pantalla—. No, no. No puede ser. Esta persona no debe venir hasta el mes que viene —gruñó al ver la lista de sus pacientes.

—Eriol, cariño. Si te descuidas, te va a salir humo. No has salido de aquí en toda la tarde. Es suficiente ¿no te parece? —le dijo Tomoyo, abrazándolo por la espalda.

—No te preocupes, cariño. No tardaré mucho —dijo él sin pestañear siquiera.

Acto seguido, borró la pantalla y pulsó las teclas para escribir algo. Por lo visto, varias citas médicas estaban desorganizadas o erróneas, y eso le estaba poniendo de muy mal humor. Decidió que al día siguiente tendría unas serias palabras con la novata de su secretaria. Y no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que lo organizara todo adecuadamente. No pensaba moverse de allí por nada del mundo. Nada lo movería del asiento. Nada.

Como siempre, hay que tomar medidas drásticas, pensó Tomoyo. Era prácticamente una costumbre casi diaria. No era la primera vez en los dos años de matrimonio que tenía que pensar en algo ingenioso para sacarlo de situaciones tan peculiares como esa. Y estaba segura de que no sería la última. Lo que más la enorgullecía era que sus "trucos" nunca fallaban. La suerte de conocer las debilidades, pensó. Se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a desabrocharse un puño de la blusa de seda negra.

—Eriol, cariño. Puedes seguir mañana.

—De acuerdo —contestó todavía absorto en la pantalla.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Tomoyo estaba quitándose la blusa.

—Mañana vas a estar muy cansado y desconcentrado si no descansas esta noche —continuó Tomoyo, dejando caer al suelo los pantalones—. ¿Vas a venir ahora? —añadió, empezando a quitarse el body.

En algún lugar de su mente, Eriol era consciente de que Tomoyo estaba detrás de él reclamando su atención. Sólo quería organizar las citas del día siguiente. Luego, le haría caso. Quizá si probase…

De repente, algo cayó sobre la pantalla del monitor oscureciéndolo. Era algo oscuro. Eriol lo cogió con impaciencia para quitarlo. Iba a tirarlo muy lejos, cuando sus dedos captaron la suavidad de la prenda de seda rosa con encajes. Y además, estaba impregnada del suave perfume que siempre utilizaba Tomoyo.

Dejó de mirar la prenda y se volvió. La respiración se le quedó bloqueada en los pulmones. Tomoyo sólo llevaba una minúscula braguita de seda rosa. Llevaba la negra melena suelta sobre los hombros desnudos, y sonreía con tal ternura que a Eriol se le encogió el corazón. Sus ojos violetas tenían un palpable brillo de deseo y sus pechos perfectos estaban coronados por unos pezones endurecidos, suplicando atención.

—¡Eres tan bella! —murmuró, olvidándose de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Más que tu ordenador y tus fichas médicas?

—No. Más que nada en el mundo, mi amor —dijo Eriol, poniéndose en pie y abrazándola.

—No tan deprisa. Guarda lo que has hecho —le recordó Tomoyo.

Lo guardó apresuradamente, apagó el ordenador y la cogió en brazos.

— ¿Has dicho algo sobre ir a dormir, señora Hiragizawa?

Tomoyo rió y se colgó de su cuello.

—Eriol, no seas tonto. Bájame. No puedes llevarme así hasta la habitación.

— ¿Qué te apuestas? Sabes de sobra que un desafío es algo que nunca rechazo, cielo.

¿Y él había pensado de verdad que nada, absolutamente nada iba a moverlo del asiento? Evidentemente, olvidó pensar que sólo con su esposa hacia una excepción. Que gracia.

Tomoyo dejó de protestar y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. La llevó escaleras arriba sin el menor esfuerzo y se paró en la puerta del dormitorio de la niña.

— ¿Y Naomi?

—Naomi está perfectamente…dormida —le aseguró Tomoyo con una mirada traviesa.

—Perfecto—murmuró Eriol con una sonrisa pícara.

Eriol la llevó hasta la cama, donde se dejó caer con ella debajo.

—Está bien. Le pido disculpas, doctor Hiragizawa. Sinceramente, estoy impresionada —admitió ella con los dedos entre su pelo—. Está usted en excelente forma.

—Tú también estás en muy buena forma —dijo Eriol, acariciando su cuerpo desnudo y besando sus senos.

—Eriol… ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

—¿Mmmm?¿Por qué tendría que estar enfadado contigo, cielo? —preguntó Eriol.

—Por haberte interrumpido en el trabajo.

—¿No te dije una vez que siempre encontrarías la forma de distraerme cuando tendiese a abstraerme excesivamente en mi trabajo? Te aseguré que nunca fallarías —dijo, deslizando los dedos por debajo de la braguita.

—Suerte que conozco tus debilidades ¿no? — contestó ella riendo mientras le desabrochaba la camisa—. No eres nada fácil de distraer, querido esposo.

—Tendría que estar ciego y loco para no distraerme al verte frente a mí sin nada más que estas pequeñas braguitas tan sexys, señora Hiragizawa. Soy un médico muy entregado, no lo niego, pero antes que eso soy un hombre con sangre en las venas. Y me gusta tu estilo.

—Te quiero, Eriol —dijo Tomoyo, poniéndose seria.

—Y yo te quiero a ti. Te adoro, Tomoyo —dijo él con voz profunda—. La verdad… me paro a pensar, y no logro recordar que he hecho para merecer todo lo que tengo. No te merezco después de cómo te traté mientras estábamos en el instituto. Te hice la vida imposible pensado que te odiaba por la gran competencia que suponías para mí. Y ahora no puedo vivir sin ti. Soy incapaz de ver mi vida sin vosotras dos. Me has dado demasiado durante estos dos años. Una hija preciosa, un hogar feliz, amor, pasión, risas. No me había dado cuenta de lo vacía que estaba mi vida cuando sólo tenía mi trabajo. Al igual que tampoco supe ver lo que tenía ante mis propias narices. No supe la verdad hasta que reconocí lo que sentía por ti. Así como cuando pude comparar lo que es mi vida contigo. Y Dios sabe que no es nada fácil convivir conmigo.

—Eriol…_murmuró una emocionada Tomoyo a punto de derramar lágrimas_ El pasado ya no importa. Ni siquiera guardo rencor hacia los recuerdos que tengo de ti cuando me atacabas debido a la guerra que me declaraste en el instituto. Escúchame, ante todo nunca dudes de que nuestro matrimonio me ha hecho más feliz de lo que nunca he sido, Eriol Hiragizawa —dijo con firmeza—. Eres un marido maravilloso, y no podría encontrar un padre que quisiese tanto a su hija. No ha habido un solo día en estos dos años en que me haya arrepentido de que entrases en el instituto. Gracias a ello, te conocí. Aunque no como el amor de mi vida, sino como mi rival de estudios. Pero de verdad que no importa. Te quiero. Siempre te querré.

Eriol la besó apasionadamente y se desprendió con impaciencia la ropa que le quedaba.

Acto seguido empezó a demostrarle con sus besos, caricias, manos y boca cuánto la amaba y lo que seguía excitándolo después de dos años de intimidad; a demostrarle cuánto la deseaba y que siempre la desearía aunque pasasen los años.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos y se entregó llena de felicidad a las caricias de su amado esposo. Se concentró en darle a su marido tanto placer como ella estaba sintiendo, y sonrió satisfecha cuando no le quedó duda alguna de su éxito.

Dos horas después, un llanto infantil interrumpió el profundo sueño de los amantes. Abrazados y con las piernas enredadas se miraron y compartieron una mirada de comprensión por la situación.

_Llegó la hora_ murmuró Tomoyo con voz adormilada y perezosa_ Me reclaman.

Eriol la agarró impidiéndole que se incorporara.

_No te molestes, amor mío. Ya voy yo.

_A estas horas siempre tiene hambre. A quién necesita es a mí, cariño.

_Bueno. Quédate aquí_ insistió él.

Sin importarle nada su desnudez, Eriol salió de la cama y se dirigió al dormitorio del bebé. Tomoyo contempló el trasero de su esposo en movimiento y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de aprobación.

Eriol asomó la cabeza por la cuna y la pequeña bebé suavizó su llanto al visualizar a su padre. Él la tomó en brazos, le dio un beso y le apoyó la cabecita en su hombro. Ya no lloraba.

_Tienes hambre, ¿verdad mi pequeña princesita?_le acarició el pelito tiernamente._ Vamos para que mamá te alimente.

Sin decir más, se dirigió a su dormitorio, donde su mujer estaba incorporada con la espalda apoyada en las almohadas y con la sábana cubriéndole hasta las caderas. Ella extendió ambos brazos y Eriol le pasó inmediatamente a su hija antes de sentarse a su lado.

En el primer momento en que la pequeña Naomi captó el calor del cuerpo de su madre giró su carita hacia ella buscando su pecho.

Naomi tenía hambre, mucha hambre, de lo contrario no estaría succionando del pezón de su madre como si la vida le fuera en ello. Eriol contemplaba conmovido. Este era uno de los muchos momentos que él amaba. Porque estaba con sus dos tesoros.

Un buen rato después, Tomoyo cambió al bebé de pecho. Eriol aprovechó y bajó la cabeza para besar el pelito de su hija. A continuación, dirigió sus azulados ojos hacia el rostro de su esposa. Ella también lo miró y le regaló una dulce y hermosa sonrisa acompañada de una mirada de amor que le emocionó. Sin contenerse más, acerco su rostro y la besó con la promesa de la felicidad eterna.

Aquella noche era del amor. Era, evidentemente, una noche amorosa.

**Fin**


End file.
